


Destruction

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: In Honour of Vetran's Day - Leo refelects in the wee hours of night. Morning. Whatever.





	Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Destruction 

AUTHOR: Kasey 

SUMMARY: In Honour of Vetran's Day - Leo refelects in the wee hours of night. Morning. Whatever. 

RATING: PG 

NOTES: I got this idea while in Chemistry - see, my teacher was in the Army during 'Nam, and he was talking about it on Friday because of today being Vetrans' Day and all that jazz. Also, this isn't a companion to "War! Huh!" - or that series - as I've changed some of the things. I don't own TWW, and I know nothing about war - I just sorta fake stuff sorta well.

 

"Leo?" Jed stepped into Leo's office, surprised to see him still there so late. leo started to stand. "Nah, Leo, sit."

"Yes, sir."

"Leo, it's not as if there's anyone around, it's 11:30 on a Saturday night, call me Jed, would ya?"

"Sir."

"You were the best man in my wedding, Leo, call me Jed."

"I - okay."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing."

"I would've thought you'd be home, celebrating -"

"Celebrating, what, Jed? Vetrans' Day? The fact that I have finally gotten past the aftermath thirty years after the war? The fact that I'm not dead?"

"The fact that you served your country -"

"Don't gimme that. Don't give me the honour and heroism crap. There was nothing heroic about anything I did."

"Your flying cross -"

"Was awarded to me because I shot down a bunch of fighters without backup. Do you have any idea how many men that was, whose little girls sat at home, wondering where Daddy was?" He fell silent. "Mallory called today."

"To wish you -?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to throw something."

"Why?"

"Because everyone, it seems, is celebrating the events that destroyed everything. The reason for the pills and the alcohol and the sleepless nights and the pain I caused everyone I cared about...and I wanted to say 'Mallory, don't you even realize how much that war hurt you? You used to run from me and hide in your room because I was in ranting dillerium..." The look in Leo's eye was distant and just enough dangerous to make Jed nervous. "I still dream about it..."

"But you're not - I mean, you don't..."

"Do I drink?"

"Well...yeah."

"No wonder you're the President, you can beat around the bush with the best of them. As for the question...Don't you think I would've called you first?"

"Yeah, fair point. The dreams - are they as bad as...?"

"Not as bad as when I first came back...but still not exactly what I'd call nice."

"Yeah...Listen, Leo, I'd like you to come with me."

"Lemme guess - to the memorial?"

"How'd you know that was what I was going to suggest?"

"Because you suggest it to me every year on Veterans' Day, and I always say thanks but no thanks."

"Leo..."

"I'm fine, Jed, let's just leave it at that, okay?"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

There was a pause. "Mallory was just trying to be supportive."

"I know."

"Leo -"

"I know. I'm just saying there's a fine line."

"Yeah."

Another pause. "I appreciate it all, though."

"All what?"

"I don't know. Just...all of it."

"...Okay."

"No, I mean the offers, the help, the support..." Leo shrugged. "...I just thought I should mention that."

 

The End


End file.
